Caperucita Gaara
by KakaIru
Summary: Holaa! Esta es La Caperucita Roja al estilo limonada XD, un Oneshot para que se den cuenta de que los cuentos para niños jejejeje a veces son mas entretenidos de lo q piensan oParejas? GaaLee. YAOI. NO FLAMMES.


Gaara caminó por el bosque.

El bosque estaba en silencio, como siempre. Árboles aquí y árboles allá. Animalejos salvajes y fastidiosos. En cada rama de cada árbol una ardilla, o un pájaro, o un nido, o un bicho o un insecto¡pero había algo¡Cuánto odiaba ir al bosque! No se adentraba en él siquiera para ir a visitar a su padre (que bien podría morirse en la oscuridad de su cabaña), pero esta vez Temari lo había obligado a visitarlo.

Bien, Temari era una chica dulce, pero cuando se enojaba mejor era apartarse de su vista y esconderse hasta que se le pasara el enojo. No, ni siquiera esto era factible. Cuando se molestaba, Temari era capaz de oler el miedo…

Así que ahí estaba él, caminando en dirección a la cabaña de su padre. En una mano los víveres que le proveería, en la otra su calabaza. Su rojo cabello resplandecía por la luz del sol. Realmente no tenía ganas de llegar a su destino, así que se acomodó bajo un árbol y se dispuso a descansar, a pesar de que Temari le había advertido sobre el lobo del bosque. Claro, siempre tenía que haber un lobo…

"Tienes que llegar a casa antes de que anochezca", había dicho su rubia hermana "porque el lobo puede salir y ya sabes lo que pasará si sale".

Oh, sí, Gaara sabía lo que pasaría. Si al mencionado lobo le daba por salir a su encuentro, probablemente lo mataría y se lo comería, lo normal en esos animales. ¿Por qué preocuparse? Además, el cazador siempre llegaba al final, así que todo terminaría bien. Lo mejor ahora era descansar un poco, y que el lobo hiciera lo que le diera la gana.

-De igual forma mi padre no se moverá de su estúpida cabaña en medio del bosque…- gruñó Gaara antes de cerrar los ojos.

Lo que el "tierno" Gaara no había visto era la silenciosa sombra que lo espiaba detrás de un grueso árbol. Y dicha sombra había escuchado las últimas palabras de Gaara, y en su rostro se había dibujado una macabra sonrisa.

"Así que mi caperucita se ha quedado dormida", pensó el lobo mirando fijamente a Gaara. Viéndolo bien se le hacía más bien tentadora, esa idea de _comérselo_. Seguramente sabría _delicioso_.

Y es que ver su hermoso rostro, con esas extrañas ojeras bajo sus ojos de un color verde azulado, con esa naricita perfecta y esos sonrosados labios que se morían de ganas por ser besados, además estaba su pálida piel que parecía tan pura como las nubes, y toda su linda cabecita siendo coronada por una hermosa cabellera roja. Y su cuerpo… no, el cuerpo de la caperucita era demasiado. Un cuerpo perfecto, delgado, trabajado, un cuerpo esbelto como el de una figura ancestral.

El lobo cerró la boca y limpió el hilillo de saliva que descendía por la comisura de sus labios.

"¿Dónde dijo que vivía su padre?", se preguntó tratando de hacer memoria. "¡Ah! Sí, en el medio del bosque", y salió en busca de la cabaña.

No le costó demasiado encontrarla, después de todo era una cabaña EN MEDIO del bosque. Así que tocando quedamente a la puerta esperó a que alguien contestara. Desde adentro le vino la voz de un hombre adulto, talvez enfermo.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el hombre.

-Tu hijo…- respondió el lobo imitando lo mejor que pudo el tono de voz de Gaara. Esperó unos segundos. ¿Daría resultado?

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaras, hijo tonto!- respondió el hombre mayor abriendo rápidamente la puerta.

El hombre quedó helado al reconocer al lobo, quien rápidamente saltó sobre él, le golpeó con una piedra y le dejó inconsciente. Después entró a la cabaña y lo encerró dentro del clóset. Después tomó algunas de las ropas del hombre, se vistió con ellas y se metió dentro de la cama, esperando la llegada del pelirrojo.

Gaara abrió los ojos y, con suma sorpresa, contempló la luna en medio del negro firmamento. Con los ojos abiertos al máximo tomó la canasta con comida que llevaba, su inseparable calabaza y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de su padre.

"Si el lobo no me mata Temari lo hará", pensó con cierta ironía el pelirrojo. Pero antes de lo que pensaba llegó a su destino.

Ciertamente le extrañó no ver a su padre en la entrada, con su usual cara iracunda y su mirada asesina (la cual él había heredado). De igual forma no le prestó mucha atención al asunto, se acercó a la puerta de madera y tocó. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a tocar. Esta vez una voz le respondió:

-Adelante- se escuchaba baja pero Gaara se adentró en la cabaña, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Colocó a un lado su calabaza y se acercó a la habitación que usualmente usaba su padre. Todo estaba como lo recordaba, ridículamente ordenado, y su padre estaba tirado sobre la cama, tapándose por completo, dejando únicamente al descubierto la mitad de su rostro.

-Acércate pequeño- le llamó el lobo fingiendo la voz de su padre.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

-Padre¿qué te sucede¿Por qué me llamas así? Sabes que no me gusta, llámame por mi nombre- dijo, pero al ver los ojos confundidos de su "padre" no pudo menos que bufar con suma molestia y desconcierto- ¡Gaara!

¿Cómo era posible que su propio padre olvidara su nombre? Es que definitivamente no tenía remedio…

-Vale, Gaara, acércate¿no ves que estoy enfermo?- preguntó esta vez el lobo poniendo una mirada de borrego a medio morir que sentó medio mal al pelirrojo.

-Te traje algunas cosas, pan, arroz, carne, queso, ya sabes, lo normal. Temari me dijo que lo pusiera en la alacena y que te hiciera una sopa, pero ya sabes que si te hago comida lo más probable es que la envenene, así que me saltaré esa parte- dijo Gaara acercándose finalmente a la cama y sentándose en una silla que "casualmente" se encontraba cerca.

Estando frente al cuerpo de su padre no pudo evitar notar ciertas cosas "extrañas" en él. Cosas raras como, por ejemplo, que su cabello lucía más oscuro, y sus cejas más pobladas. Además, sus ojos estaban MUCHO más grandes de lo que los recordaba. Además, sus manos lucían unos vendajes que nunca antes había visto.

-Padre¿por qué tienes los ojos tan grandes?- preguntó Gaara con suspicacia.

El lobo, desde su improvisado escondite, carraspeó con nerviosismo.

-Son para verte mejor, Gaara, para verte mejor…- respondió sudando un poco.

Gaara acercó su rostro al de su "padre" y contempló detenidamente sus ojos. Después desvió la vista a sus manos vendadas y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Y por qué tienes las manos vendadas?

-Para tocarte mejor, Gaara¿para qué más?- respondió el lobo mostrando una sonrisa extraña que Gaara contempló con total desconcierto.

-¿Y por qué tienes la boca tan grande?- preguntó entonces Gaara.

Y de pronto el lobo se alejó de las mantas que le cubrían y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Gaara, haciéndole caer de la silla y estamparse contra el suelo, apresándolo entre sus manos. Sus rostros estaba muy cerca, y cuando sus labios se rozaron, el lobo respondió:

-Para comerte mejor, Gaara, para comerte mejor…- y le besó apasionadamente.

Un violento beso que se fue tornando más posesivo con el pasar de tiempo, y cuando Gaara abrió sus labios para buscar aire, el lobo aprovechó dicho momento para adentrar su lengua y degustar el sabor de Gaara. Un sabor único y adictivo. Finalmente Gaara comprendió que no tenía caso resistirse mucho pues el lobo no le dejaba muchas salidas, así que él también correspondió al beso.

Sus lenguas parecían batallar por obtener el control, y Gaara se dio cuenta de que los labios del lobo eran más bien dulces, y se le antojaban más que cualquier otra cosa.

De pronto sintió unas manos acariciando directamente su piel por debajo de la playera.

Sí, el lobo estaba tratando de desvestirle.

Gaara trató de detenerle pero una de las manos del lobo encerró sus muñecas y las colocó por encima de su cabeza.

Con la otra mano le quitó la camisa que llevaba, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de su pecho. La imagen de Gaara, sonrojado y semidesnudo, fue suficiente para encender el apetito voraz del lobo, quien se lanzó con premura sobre uno de los indefensos pezones del pelirrojo, besándolo y mordiéndolo, haciendo al chico bajo él reprimir unos tenues gemidos que llegaban a su garganta.

Besó entonces el cuello, tan pálido y deseable, dejando la marca de sus besos en la blanca piel. Y los negros cabellos acariciaron a Gaara y le hicieron soltar un pequeño jadeo de desesperación, porque la mano del lobo se había cerrado justamente sobre su entrepierna, acariciándole lentamente.

-B-Basta…- jadeó Gaara al sentirle masajeando su intimidad de esa forma.

Pero el otro no se detuvo, al contrario, le acarició más velozmente, haciendo a Gaara arquear la espalda y morderse los labios ante el placer que sentía. De pronto, la mano que sujetaba sus muñecas le dejó en paz. Gaara hubiese podido alejar al lobo de sí, pero al sentir como su pantalón era rápidamente retirado de su cuerpo y unos voraces labios se cernían alrededor de su miembro, no pudo menos que llevar una mano a sus labios para que sus gemidos no fuesen demasiado audibles.

Los labios del lobo se movían por toda la extensión de su excitado miembro, mordiendo un poco, lamiendo a voluntad, desencadenando en Gaara descargas incontrolables y repetidos espasmos.

"Como imaginaba, sabe delicioso", pensó el lobo introduciendo el miembro de Gaara por completo en su boca.

Masajeó de arriba hacia abajo, velozmente, sintiendo el placer del pelirrojo como propio, ayudándose con sus manos. Y de pronto supo que Gaara no soportaría mucho más, así que dejó su sexo en paz y alzó el rostro para contemplar las sonrojas mejillas de Gaara, sus ojos nublados por el deseo.

Se acercó y besó los entreabiertos labios, teniendo una respuesta aún más apasionada de lo que pensaba.

De pronto, algo pasó…

No supo en qué momento ocurrió pero sin saber cómo ni cuándo Gaara se había colocado sobre él, le había despojado violentamente de toda la ropa que cargaba y en ese preciso instante le besaba con pasión desmedida. El pelirrojo se separó un poco y observó al apuesto lobo bajo él, que desnudo lucía mucho mejor que con ropa. Observó el negro y brillante cabello, vio su hermoso rostro con sus dos gruesas cejas, sus enormes ojos negros y sus finísimas pestañas. Contempló también los sonrojados labios, la piel de su cuello, su cuerpo de proporciones perfectas, y su miembro erguido y necesitado.

Besó entonces el blanco pecho, subió hasta su cuello (el cual besó a voluntad) y terminó en su oído, en el cual susurró con voz grave y sensual:

-Eres un lobito muy osado- dijo antes de hacer lo que tenía pensado.

-¡Ah!- gritó el lobo al sentir el miembro de Gaara penetrarle sin preparación alguna.

El dolor era… bien, era bastante doloroso, pero aún así una parte de sí mismo lo disfrutaba. Asimismo lo disfrutaba Gaara. No, para él era la cosa más placentera que hubiese sentido nunca. Sólo sentir esa calidez rodeando su miembro, aprisionándole de forma dolorosamente placentera, incluso sus ojos demostraban un arrebatador deseo por el cuerpo que estaba poseyendo.

Y lo poseyó esa noche, embistiéndole fuertemente, calando hondo en el otro cuerpo, besando los deseables labios, sintiendo los espasmos en su cuerpo cada vez más repetitivos. Y el placer… oh, el placer era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza.

Porque el lobo era tan estrecho y se retorcía bajo su cuerpo con tanta sensualidad que era imposible que él mismo reprimiera sus altos y largos gemidos de placer.

El calor en sus cuerpos era insoportable, y las embestidas eran largas y profundas. Los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación, gemidos, gritos y jadeos.

-¡Gaara¡Mas rápido, por favor!- pidió el lobo con voz excitada.

Gaara se movió con mayor velocidad, complaciéndole, entrando aun más profundamente, arrancándole hermosos y excitantes gemidos.

Entonces sintió que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Y su piel se erizó cuando uno de los gemidos del otro le indicó que había dado en el lugar exacto. Y dio en ese punto una y otra vez, golpeando esa zona tan sensible una y otra vez, sus oídos saturados con sus propios gemidos. Y el placer en cada movimiento, en cada bezo, en cada caricia propinada y recibida…

-¡Ah¡Gaara…!- exclamó el lobo antes de soltar un extenso gemido que llenó la habitación, derramándose sobre su propio abdomen.

Y la estrechez en la entrada del lobo hizo que Gaara terminara llegando al orgasmo también, soltando su esencia en el interior del otro, largando él también un largo gemido.

Trató de calmar su respiración y los agitados latidos de su corazón.

El placer se escurría de su cuerpo como millares de hormigas diminutas que recorrían sus extremidades. Bajo él, el lobo también intentaba recobrar su normal respiración.

Gaara contempló sus sonrojadas mejillas. Las acarició lentamente, y pensó: "Que lobo tan bonito".

De pronto los ojos negros como la noche y profundos como el mar se posaron en él. Gaara contuvo la respiración por unos momentos.

-No se suponía que acabara así…- dijo el lobo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

El pelirrojo observó la sonrisa y besó tiernamente los carnosos labios. El otro lucía… sorprendido.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Gaara finalmente se atrevió a preguntar:

-Y bien… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Lee…- respondió el otro con las mejillas cubiertas de tierno sonrojo.

"Lee", pensó Gaara. De pronto los lobos no eran tan malos como decían.

-Aún estás…- dijo Lee sacando a Gaara de su ensimismamiento- aún estás adentro…- dijo echando el rostro a un lado.

Gaara entendió a lo que se refería. Aún estaba _dentro de él_. Pero es que la sensación era demasiado placentera como para negarse a ella, pero finalmente decidió salir de él, ocasionado un leve gemidito en el otro. Sonrió pícaramente y lo tomó en brazos, lo subió a la cama y ambos descansaron, sintiendo la pesadez en sus ojos.

Finalmente quedaron dormidos.

Neji, el cazador, había escuchado los extraños ruidos en la cabaña. Había visto, horas atrás, como Lee acechaba a Gaara y le espiaba descaradamente, así que imaginó que algo estaría tramando.

Ahora, horas después, se acercó a la cabaña.

Tocó a la puerta pero nadie respondió. Entonces le vino un mal presentimiento. ¿Y si Lee se había comido a Gaara¿No era eso lo que hacían siempre los lobos? Con fuerza abrió la puerta de una certera patada, se acercó a la habitación en penumbras y contempló un bulto en la cama.

Se acercó cuidadosamente y corrió levemente las sábanas…

"¿Pero qué demonios…?"

Abrió los ojos al máximo al ver a ambos chicos bajo las sábanas.

Sonrojado a más no poder y maldiciendo por lo bajo, se alejó de la cabaña.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó con inocente cuento?- gruñó Neji alejándose en dirección a su propia cabaña…

Sí. ¿Qué demonios pasó con el cuento? Eso es lo que todos nos preguntamos…

**OWARI**


End file.
